1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a moveable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Manufacturers of motor vehicles provide head restraints, i.e. headrests, for occupant seats as a comfort and safety feature. Ease of movement of such head restraints is important for the overall function of the seat. Vertical adjustment mechanisms typically include one or more rods or posts extending downwardly from the head restraint and into the seatback.
The posts are generally supported in bushings which are, in turn, retained in the seatback frame. Examples of such bushings known to the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,250 to Masters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,642 to Vidwans et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,437 to Pesta et al. Squeak and rattle issues caused by several moving parts along with high costs are problematic with the prior art.